Zane
"And ninja always stand up for what is right."-- Zane Zane is the Ninja of Ice. In Rise of the Snakes Episode 7, Tick Tock, it is revealed that he is a robot and commonly called a "Nindroid", a compound word combining "ninja" and "android." He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd Garmadon) along with the other three Ninjas. Zane was the first to reach his true potential. In Day of the Great Devourer, half of his face gets torn off by the great devourer, and it might not be able to be fixed. Background Zane was created by his father in a small workshop inside a tree, as revealed in the episode "Tick Tock". It is also revealed the Falcon is a robot and was created by Zane's father. Zane lived a happy life with his father, and when his father died, he pressed Zane's memory switch before dying so Zane would forget his past. Ever since, Zane has believed he was an orphan. After joining the ninja, Zane has become good friends with his brothers. In the second season, Zane frequently saw a falcon that would lead him to something important. The first time, it led Zane and the other ninja to the Hypnobrai fortress in the woods. The second time, it led them to the Destiny's Bounty, their new home. The third time Zane saw the Falcon, it was in a dream with the Green Ninja. The fourth time Zane followed the Falcon, it led him far away to the workshop he was created in. Here, Zane figured out that the falcon was a robot, and to his shock, so was he after seeing the blueprints for him. Zane discovered his past after flicking the memory switch, and found out about more features in himself. Though saddened by the truth, the other three ninja comfort Zane by saying no matter what he is, he is still their brother. After this encouragement, and remembering the past and how his father cared for him, Zane began to feel stronger, and in the process, became the first one to unlock his true potential. He has a sixth sense. ]] Appearance Zane: Ninja of Ice Weapon of Choice: Shurikens of Ice Elemental Color: White Strength: Stealth Description: Zane wears a white ninja outfit and has a blonde high-top. When he has discovered the Ice Dragon (nicknamed Shard), he becomes a Dragon Ninja with a picture of a dragon on his outfit. In Tick Tock he finds out that he is truly an android, or Nindroid, after discovering his blueprints. He has a plate in his chest and wrist which he can open up, revealing switches that control things like memory and humor. More images on Zane's appearance in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Zane is the odd one out among his friends. He doesn't understand his friends's jokes and fails to realize when he has said something humorous. At the beginning, they were a little wary of his weirdness, but they accept him for it regardless. He believes he is an orphan who has no memory of his past. He has the most maturity of the group (apart from Sensei), and possesses a sixth sense. He is the most relaxed when people make fun of him, and takes Sensei's words most seriously out of the four. In Tick Tock, he discovers he is a robot, (or a nindroid as Jay says), which reveals why he never had a sense of humor or memory of his past because the switches for those were off. At first he is shocked and saddened at this discovery, but his friends assure him he is still a brother to them and when he turns his memory switch on he recalls how his creator and father cared for him. This makes him feel stronger and he goes to save the other ninjas and unlocks his true potential, being the first to do so. Weapons Zane uses the Shurikens of Ice, a katana, a spear, and a flail. LEGO.com Bio Zane (Frosty) is quiet, very smart and often sees the future or knows what to do without knowing exactly why. He is very loyal to his friends, even though they like to tease him when he doesn't get their jokes, or laugh at him when he doesn't know he's said something funny. Despite Zane's odd ways, the Ninjas see Zane as one of their brothers. As Sensei Wu says, even brothers can be very different. Still, he wishes more than anything that he could be normal, and he is determined to discover more about his past. He is convinced that will help us find out why he always feels like the odd one out. Trivia *On Can of Worms, Lloyd Garmadon washed Kai's suit and Zane's suit in the washing machine with bleach and Zane's suit ended up pink and when he was with Cole, he called him "Pinky" while saying "Light as an feather, Pinky." Also when Cole and Zane were facing Skalidor, Skalidor called him Pinky and Cole responded, "Only I call him Pinky!" *In Tick Tock, Zane's Flashback showed his times with his creator. It showed him making somewhat of Violet-berry Soup. The fact that in Can of Worms, Cole was trying to make it for three days, proves Zane is smarter or faster or both than some of the ninja. *Zane was the first to reach his true potential. *In the episode "The Royal Blacksmiths", he and Kai appear to be wearing the same jacket, only in different colors and different undershirts. *Zane has a sixth sense, which has manifested in clairvoyance and an uncanny ability to sense what others cannot. He also was able to communicate with the falcon and detect its presence, though this may be related to their similar origins. *Since he is a robot, he was nicknamed a "Nindroid". *He is known for being able to stay underwater for a very long time due to him being a nindroid. *On Can of Worms when he was pink, his Spinjitzu tornado was also pink. *Zane currently has half robot parts showing on his face now. *As seen in All of Nothing, he has Falcon Vision, wich alows him to see in the falcons point of view. *Zane and Kai are the two ninjas who have gold zx armor. *He is afraid of veggies and meat even though he eats veggies and meat! Gallery Zane Ninjago.jpg|Portrait of Zane lego-ninjago-minifigures-zane.jpg|Zane in Front, Side, and Back Zane.png|Zane in his reguler uniform ZaneDX.png|Zane DX Zane ZX.png|Zane ZX kendozane.jpg|Kendo Zane zane in pink.png|Zane with his pink uniform. Kendo Zane.png|Kendo Zane character card. how can i strike fear in this Its pink.png|"How can I strike fear in this? IT'S PINK!!" zan saying i dont remember my rents.png|"I don't remember my parents" zane happy for finding a bird friend.png|Zane happy about seeing the falcon zane not understanding a food fight.png|Zane not understanding a "Food Fight" ImagesCA44SXCT.jpg|"Zane: Ninja of Ice" book zanes blue prints.png|Zane's blueprints. zanes past.png|Zane's past zane reaching his potential.png|Zane opened his heart and he reached his potential zane his dad and the falcon.png|Zane, the Falcon and his Father zane spinjitzu.PNG|Zane's pink spinjitzu NinjagoZane.jpg|Zane DX in minifigure form. 185px-367px-Zane_LU_Ninjago.png|Zane in LEGO Universe. ZaneOfKendo.png|Kendo Zane. ZanePinky.png zane,kai spinjitsu ep.3.png|Zane and Kai using spinjitsu to clean the bounty. 180px-Zanefish.png|Zane before he met Sensei Wu. Pink spinjitsu ep.5.png|Zane's pink spinjitsu Zane's Snowmobile.jpg|Zane on his Snowmobile Jay, Kai, and Zane witnessing Jay's robot.jpg|Zane witnessing Jay's robot 351px-Zane_Minifig_svg.png|An animated photo of Zane 364px-Kendo_Zane_Minifigure_svg.png|An animated photo of Kendo Zane Zane4.jpg|Zane's Father Zaneshurikiens.PNG|Zane DX throwing the Shurikens of Ice download47E3357EC043A3DB59B365AB98BC4F35.jpg Skalidor3 ep.5.png Skalidor2 ep.5.png Skalidor1 ep.5.png Constrictai symbol ep.5.png Guys in the black ep.2.png|Zane (Far right) in his old black Ninja outfit. 185px-Zane's_dragon.png Dx ninjas ep.1.png NRG-ZANE 4.PNG|NRG Zane sending out an ice beam at the Treehorn Queen. NRG-ZANE.PNG|NRG Zane hovering about to shoot the Treehorn Queen. NRG-ZANE 2.PNG|Zane in NRG Mode 100.jpg Zane robot ep.7.png Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Major characters Category:Golden Weapons Category:Ninjago;The Movie Characters Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Major characters Category:Golden Weapons Category:Ninjago;The Movie Characters Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Major characters Category:Golden Weapons Category:Ninjago;The Movie Characters Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:robots Category:Major characters Category:Golden Weapons Category:Ninjago;The Movie Characters Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu